Open Your Heart to Me
by ViktoriaB
Summary: Set aboard the Titanic, Rose Dewitt-Bukater is arranged to marry Caledon Hockley to ensure her family's survival. She has never laid eyes upon her future husband and is very uncertain of what lies ahead. Can Rose grow to love her soon-to-be-husband,or will tragedy befall her? I do not own any of the characters,they belong to their respected owners. -rated M for future chapters-
1. Chapter 1

April 10, 1912 Aboard the RMS Titanic

In almost insanity, tears begin to stream down my face. I grip the railing tighter as I fear I

may retch. Behind closed eyes, I envision the "Ship of Dreams" carrying me back to America in chains.

I clutch my chest as a new wave of tears spills from my eyes; staining the elegant evening gown I had put on a mere hour ago. In absolute desolation, I pray to the stars for peace, but more perfervidly I pray for freedom. Oh how I wish I were dead. Dead and free.

With a cold certainty, my heart thuds and my eyes dry as I realize what I must do.

Tightening my grasp on the cool railing, I begin to climb over the protective barrier,careful not to slip on the sequins of my dress. Looking out across the sea, I feel an utmost calm enter my skin.

I exhale an air of contentment, knowing that nothing can manipulate me here. A crisp spring breeze goosebumps my flesh, freeing a few strands of my dark, chestnut hair from the constraints atop my head.

Oh how different I feel on the other side of the barricade, even if it is just for a few moments. I sigh heavily into the tranquility, and lull my head to memorize the sky. "My God," I breathe, "how pretty the sky is." Another sharp breeze sends the swollen clouds dancing across the darkness; bruised by God's paintbrush.

Leaning my weight against the cool railing, I edge one leg outward, stretching it from the protective barrier. With unalloyed serenity, I sing.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up..she goes. Up she goes."

"Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the air she goes. There she goes. Up...up a little bit

higher."

I elevate my leg higher into the air, my midnight blue dress glittering in the crescent moonlight.

"Look Mother," I say softly "No feet." Unexpectedly, I feel the calm begin to boil in my stomach,transfiguring into the dreadful horror I had quelled.

I realize in order to leave the worldwith peace, I must attempt to forget it all. I must abandon the sadness of losing my father. I must omit from my mind the inevitable arrangement that sent me hanging off the back of a ship. But above all else, I must erase from my memory the horrid realization of being a pawn in a game I never wanted to play because in this moment, all I cherish is the twinkling, enigmatic sky, the feeling of goosebumps as a timid breeze caresses my skin, the luminosity of the moon, and the absolute liberation of the glossy sea.

Taking a deep breath, tears fill my sapphire eyes once again. I cry openly to the night and know what I must do.

A coldness seeps over me and I murmur to myself, sliding my palms away from the railing, "Look Mother..No hands."

And I let go.

**AN: So..this is my first story. I hope you liked the first chapter. I promise it is a love story, I just had to get this scene out of my head. Hopefully this chapter didn't suck too badly because when I started writing this at 10 or so at night, I finished half of it and was really pleased (it was so much better than this version) but what happened was my computer freaked out , thus the deleting of my story. I had to start over from scratch. So if this sucks just tell me and I'll try to do better. Keep in mind I started at 10ish and it's now 5:30, so the writing isn't completely satisfactory because I'm exhausted! :) Um..well I guess I could explain the chapter..Rose is feeling trapped because, like in the Titanic film, there is an arranged marriage to ensure money for her family. (She is to be married when Titanic reaches her destination in New York). Rose hasn't had the most creative, fulfilling, or satisfying life, and she feels the only way to escape her hell is death. I do not own the characters in my story, they belong to the rightful owners, but I imagined Rose to look a bit differently (not Kate Winslet) Same name just different idea of her appearance. Oh and also, Cal and Rose have never met. They meet on Titanic. YAY! The marriage was arranged and they had no clue what the other looked like. I used a quote from the Titanic movie about the ship taking Rose to America in isn't the entire quote, but I wanted to explain myself I guess. NOT MY QUOTE! Well I've rambled enough..haha..please read it..tell me what you think..and if you like it I will get to work on more chapters! I also do not own "Come Josephine in My Flying Machine"**

**Super long author's note,**

**Viktoria**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I am Falling. Plunging into the night. The frigid air murders my lungs as I vehemently scream for my life. _MY GOD, I'VE MADE A MISTAKE!_ My fingers claw the sky as I try to prevent plummeting into the tenebrous waters below.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?! OH, WHAT HAVE I DONE? !_

Twisting and turning in the merciless wind, I catch fleeting glimpses of the moon, taunting me wickedly from its safety in the sky.

_I AM A FOOL! A MINDLESS FOOL! WHY DID I DO THIS ?!_

With my stomach rising to my throat, I scream with renewed vigor, my body helplessly descending closer and closer to the bitter, glassy sea. And just before I meet my fate, I hear a timid voice whisper to me softly, "You need to wake up, Miss."

** -xxx- 3rd Person for a Moment -xxx-**

Kneeling on the moss colored carpet, the Bukater family keeper eyes young Rose with a look of apprehension. "Miss, please awaken. Misses Bukater will be back any moment, and you must be ready."

Trudy shakes Rose's fragile form, desperately imploring her to wake. Trudy's supple gestures do little to stir her young employer. She had fallen asleep in one of the quaint little armchairs that, in Trudy's humble opinion, complements perfectly the luxurious cabin Miss Rose occupies aboard the RMS Titanic.

A worn copy of Mark Twain's, _Huckleberry Finn_ rests peacefully upon her downy chest. "Please Miss," hisses Trudy,"Your mother will be furious. Absolutely livid. Now please wake up." Trudy prodded the young maiden's sides, nervously glancing at the handsome grandfather clock nestled in the corner.

"Oh my, what am I to do? Oh!" Abruptly, accompanied by a slight whimper, Rose's delicate features contort into a grimace, her chest rising and falling with short, eratic breaths. "Miss? Miss, please you're frightening me!"

Rose's frail body begins to convulse as small, child-like, cries escape her lips. "Miss! Oh, good gracious!" The beautiful brunette's eyes snap open to the sound of her keeper's voice. Her vibrant sapphires search avidly for familiarity.

"Good Heavens!" she cries, flinging her arms around her housekeeper's neck."Trudy, I had the most frightening dream!" she exclaims in tear-filled sobs. "A horrid, terrible dream!" her voice cracking with unyielded emotion. "There, There, Miss." Trudy whispers softly."It was just a dream." she coos soothingly, rubbing Rose's sequined back in comfort."Just a nasty dream."

Rose pulls away from the comforting embrace, her glossy eyes focusing on the book nestled between herself and Trudy. "Do forgive me, Trudy. I didn't mean to fall asleep." A shy smile playing upon her lips."It's just,...reading makes me want to dream." That's quite alright, Miss." she smiles in reassurance."Now up you get. We haven't much time."

Her eyes dart to the mahogany Grandfather Clock for a second time. "Yes, Miss up you get."

She pulls her young master to her feet, smoothing the darkly sequined evening gown she had dressed her in no more than an hour ago, before departing to help Misses Bukater with her dressing.

"Now Miss," Trudy says, tidying a few loose locks back into place, "let's finish getting you ready. You've a big night tonight."

**-xxx- Rose's perspective -xxx-**

Sitting stiffly at my vanity mirror, I stare intently at the stranger peering back at me. It isn't the crimson stain of her full lips, nor is it the pink rose dusting of her cheeks that makes the girl so foreign. It is but her unearthly, indifferent stare, gazing back with relentless emptiness.

_ Oh, when did I become so dull?_

A meek rap on the door breaks the silence of the boudoir, releasing me from my trance. I smooth the loose tendrils of chocolate hair from my face, and answer faintly, "Come in."

The grand door opens slowly, conjoining Trudy's reflection with my own in the mirror. "I brought you some tea, Miss." she says, placing the metal tray upon the flat surface of the vanity."Thank you, Trudy." I accept, standing to study my reflection fully.

Trudy sighs blissfully."It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us." I chuckle lightly.

She takes a step toward me, smiling dreamily. "I mean, just to think that tonight,when I crawl between the sheets...I'll be the first."

"Oh, Trudy," I giggle again at her starstruck expression.

"And, tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll still be the first." My stomach twists painfully as the woman I have grown to loathe makes her way graciously to stand by my side.

"Away,Trudy." she barks, making myself and Trudy cringe. "Yes, ma'am."

Curtsying respectively, the docile housekeeper scurries obediently from the penetrating, icy daggers of Ruth Bukater. In turn,she channels her frosty leer upon me.

"We missed you at the luncheon today, Rose." she remarks, placing a sugar cube into my untouched tea. "Mr. Hockley was devastated."

She brings the floral china to her lips, ogling menacingly over the brim. Under her ruthless glare, I feel my body flush a deep coral. Still, I refuse to succumb to her meticulous nonsense.

"I wasn't feeling well," I commence, lowering my gaze to escape her formidable inspection." So...I thought a bit of air would do me good," My eyes dare not leave my conjoined hands at my middle. "I took a stroll around the boat deck, and suppose I lost track of time. I apologize, Mother." I feel her light blue eyes scrutinizing my very being, her cold gaze never faltering."

Well, let's be thankful you'll be seeing him tonight at the gala. Perhaps to redeem yourself for this afternoon." she quips with a sneer, placing the delicate teacup back upon the this moment I see my only chance to confess. I take it.

"What if I tell you I can't, Mother. What if I tell you I'm frightened beyond belief, and simply refuse to be a part of any of this. Mother, please understand,"

I implore to her stern expression, "I have never disappointed you before, so please, please don't make me do this."

"There is so much more to life, so much adventure ,art, creativity, so many things I have only read about in books. Money isn't everything, Mother, and I certainly haven't any use for it. Happiness cannot be bought. At least not my happiness, anyway. I'm sorry, Mother. I simply cannot do this."

I heave an enormous sigh and turn to face my reflection.

"I don't understand you, Rose. This is a safe arrangement with Hockley. It will ensure our survival. Why are you being so selfish!"

I turn sharply. "I'm being selfish? How can you put this on my shoulders? I am your daughter."

She grabs me fiercely. "We mustn't fool around. You know the money is gone." her tone is deadly. "Of course I know it's gone," I cock my head defiantly,"You remind me everyday."

Her skeletal fingers squeeze my shoulders painfully.

"This is not a game. The time for silliness is over." Her voice cracks and I fear for tears to fall. "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? All our fine things sold at auction?"

My heart tightens as she pauses to compose herself. "All our beloved memories cast to the wind?" With unshed tears brimming her eyes, she turns her back to me, a frail wrist covering her quivering lips.

Dread filling my body entirely, I exhale heavily, praying this is one of my nightmares.

Swallowing my fear, I reply to her sobbing back. "This is so unfair."

"Of course it's unfair." She retorts, wiping a single tear with the pad of her thumb."We're women. Our choices are never easy."

She offers her arm to me, and I hesitantly take it. Arm in arm, we leave the nourishing serenity of my cabin, worry and trepidation anchoring my heart.

I am a fool. Who was I to try to tamper with fate?

**AN: So, this is chapter two. I hope you enjoy! The weather is terrible here, and my electricity has been out for a few days. This is the first oppurtunity I've had to revise and publish anything, so again I hope you like it! Please read and review to let me know how I'm doing. I will be writing all night, and with the extra free time I have, I hope to get a lot of writing done! I wish everyone the best, and happy reading! Oh, p.s. the avatar thingy for this story is the girl I envision as Rose. I hope it gives better imagery!**

**\- Viktoria**


End file.
